Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{-3}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
${ \dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{-3}} = 4^{12-(-3)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{-3}}} = 4^{15}} $